The purpose of this solicitation is to seek funds for support of an invitational workshop to explore future directions in transmission electron microscopy in both biological and physical sciences. The workshop, which is to be held 9-11 August 1984, will immediately precede the 1984 meeting of the Electron Microscopy Society of America (EMSA) in Detroit 13-17 August 1984. The principal motivation for organizing such a workshop at this time is that the field of electron microscopy, as regards instrumentation and theory and its applications to the projected needs of physical and biological sicence in the U.S., is at a particularly critical time in its evolution. Conventional 100 kV and 200 kV instruments have reached their design limits in resolution. High voltage instruments (1 MeV and above) have been in operation for a number or years in several national centers, as have dedicated 100 KV STEM instruments which continue to be implemented largely for their analytical applications and for high-resolution surface studies. The first of the new medium-voltage (300-400 kV) ultrahigh-resolution commercial instruments is being delivered, and the Berkely Atomic Resolution Microscope (ARM) has just come on line. It is and appropriate time for the community to stand back and consider what these investments have accomplished for biological and physical science, what challenging applications are appropriate for the newly-evolving instrumentation, and what will be the future needs of the electron microscopy community, within and beyond the next decade, in instrument design, in contrast theory and in education. The electron microscopy community is notable in not having a regularly-scheduled, informal, high-level gathering of this sort, other than the diffuse fora provided by over-large national and international conferences. In particular, there has been no workshop of this nature held in which there has been the opportunity for leading, biological, biomedical and physical scientists to sit down together and participate in structured but informal exchanges about the frontiers of the instrument and its future applications.